


Never Let Me Go (1)

by CarolNikiforov



Series: Never Let Me Go [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolNikiforov/pseuds/CarolNikiforov
Summary: Reminder: This is a really sad story...





	1. Chapter 1

"Victor ... I ..." In my dream, a familiar name kept echoing ... My name ...

In the past few months, I kept hearing a male voice calling my name in my dream. It seems that he wanted to say something, but every time before he could finish, I would wake up from my dream. The voice in my dream sounded so familiar... I have a feeling that the owner of the voice once had a very close relationship with me. But ... I ... Just can't remember ... Until one night, for the first time, I have finally heard the whole sentence.

"Victor ... I ... love ... you ..."

"Yuri ... Don't go... please ... Don't leave me ... Don't ... Yuri!"

I woke up screaming and my tears started falling.

Yuri... Why would my heart ache everytime when I mention this name? Was Yuri someone very important to me? It's true that I am always cold to people around me, but I would never forget anyone who was once in my life. But ... Yuri ... You... 

I don't care what time it is, and whether my action is going to disturb others, I grabbed the phone beside my bed and call my coach Yakov.

"Don't wake me up in the middle of the night!" A roar on the other side of the phone.

"Yakov ..."

" Victor?" Yakov seems to notice something wrong.

"Who is Yuri?"

"......"silence.

"Answer me, Yakov" I said firmly. I want an answer. No, I need an answer.

"You remember? Finally?" Yakov sighed. "This is a not a question I should answer. I'll send you an address in a moment. You'll find the answer you need there."

"Yakov ..." The phone was hung up.

Yuri ... Yuri ... Kataski Yuri...

It seems that I am starting to remember a little bit more...


	2. Chapter 2

Hasetsu is a really beautiful place. If my mind is not on this man named Yuri, perhaps I would be happy to walk around and see this place. It feels so strange... This is obviously my first time to visit Hasetsu, but I have a feeling that I am really familiar with this place... Why is that?

I have arrived the address that Yakov gave me. It is an onsen hotel.

"Victor, don't be so fast, I, I can't catch up with you ..."

This is the voice! Yuri ... Yes, that's the voice I kept hearing in my dream! Is this man called Yuri here?

"Yuri! Kataski Yuri !" I shouted the name out loud, hoping that Yuri could hear me. But when I looked around, there is no one here. Is this only an illusion?

"Who is screaming outside my house?" Suddenly, the hotel's front door was opened and a lady in her middle ages came out.

One second before, the lady was screaming. However, she was stunned the moment she saw me. "Victor ... you came back ..." She rushed over and hugged me tightly.

Came back? Have I been here before?

Finally, the lady let go of me. It feels so strange to be hugged by someone, and yet the feeling is so warm.

"Ms, I'm here to find someone." I said, "Does Kataski Yuri live here?"

"Come on, Victor, you must be tired traveling all the way from Russia. You have to get some rest and I will get you something to eat." The lady pushed me into the hotel. 

After a while, the lady came out from the kitchen with something that smells really great.

"You used to love this, do you still remember?"

"This is..."

"You have forgotten about Katsudon too?" The lady sighed: "Try it, and maybe you will remember something."

I tasted what is in the bowl. This taste! I have had it before! This is too delicious!

"It's delicious, right?" The lady smiled, "Yuri used to love it too."

"Ms, I don't think you would believe it ..." I slowly talked about my dreams of Yuri: "Then Yakov gave me the address here."

"It seems that you started to remember something " The lady said gently: "Yuri is my son."

"Do I know him?"

"Know him?" Ms Katsaki laughed: "He was your fiancé."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fi ... fiancé ?!" That's impossible! I had never fallen in love before. Each time when I started dating someone, I would break up with them rather quickly. I don't think people like me would actually get married ... Even if that's possible, why do I have a fiance but not a fiancee?

"I'm not lying, you have just forgotten about it," Mrs Katsuki sighed : "Wait here."

After a while, Mrs Katsuki returned with a photo album: "These are your wedding photos. They were taken one month before the wedding."

I picked up the album. On the first page, there is a single photo of mine. It seems that Mrs Kataski is telling the truth. In the picture, I was wearing a white suite and holding a bunch of flowers. I even looked really happy. To speak frankly, I am a little bit shocked when I saw the expression on my face. Was there such a happy moment in my life?

"Your double photo is on the next page." said Mrs Katsuki. "You can decide whether you want to see it or not."

There is a moment of hesitation. Do I really want to remember those days? Although I must have spent some really happy days with Yuri, if I had chosen to forget, there must be a reason behind it. Do I really want to know what has happened?

"You can keep this album." Mrs Katsaki said: "I'm going downstairs now. You can stay in the room tonight, it is your room anyway," She left the room, leaving me with the photo album.

After Mrs Kataski left, the room became really quiet that I could even hear my own breathing. The answer I have been looking for is on the next page of the album. Although I don't want to admit it, I really, really want to know the answer.

I smiled weakly. Perhaps I really should turn to the next page. I came all the way from Russia to here after all.

After taking a deep breath, I turned to the next page with my hands shaking.

Yuri! This really is Yuri! Suddenly I remembered who is Yuri. In my memories, I am deeply in love with Yuri. Had he became my fiance? I'm really happy about that. How can I forget the most important person in my life? Back then I was attracted by Yuri's look when he is skating. Just like what I did now, I came all the way from Russia to Japan. I was really stubborn, was I? After I have arrived Japan, I instantly decided that I am going to be Yuri's coach. Yakov was really angry at that time.

However, thanks my stubbornness, I met Yuri in Japan again. Though I have always knew about someone named Yuri, and for no reason, I have always wanted to visit him. However, as I was really busy, I have somehow forgotten about him. Until I see the video of Yuri skating, I remembered him again. 

I still remember how we first met. Yuri was drunk and he was so cute. I have even taken a lot of movies and photos ... Speaking of that, why don't I have any photos of Yuri with me?

I took out my phone and started to look through the photo album, wishing I could find some evidence that Yuri was once a part of my life . However, I could not find anything. Not the photos of Yuri getting drunk and pole dancing, or even any photos we have taken together. Why is this happening? But in my memory, there really is a person named Yuri.

Mrs Kataski! She must be the one who knows something! Since Yakov had given me this address, I firmly believe that I will find the answer I need here.


	4. Chapter 4

After knowing my relationship with Yuri, I started to remember something between him and me. I also remembered that his home is actually an onsen hotel. Although the memory is still very vague, I believe I would be able to find them back one day.

"Mrs Katsaki, I... I remember now!" I rushed over to the kitchen, "Yuri! Yuri is the one I love! Though I have not yet remembered all of the things, I still remember that I really love him. Where is he? Is not he here? "

"Victor ..." Yuri's mother stop what she's doing. "Come with me."

She leads me to a room that I was really familiar with: Yuri's room.

"Let's get in there."

We walked into the room. It doesn't really changed much. The only difference is that there are a lot of posters of me here now. Were those here before?

"Come on and sit down," Yuri's mother asked me to join her to sit on Yuri's bed.

"Mrs Katsaki, why do have to come here? Is there anything special in this room?"

"Victor, listen to me," said Yuri's mother, holding my hands in hers. "Yuri is not here... He is gone..."

"Not ... Here?"

What does it mean? Yuri is gone? Where did he go? He ... cannot ... no ... no ... It can't be... he just ... just ...

"Victor," Yuri's mother continued: "Yuri died last year because of cancer. He did not want us to worry about him, so he hid the truth from all of us. Until one day, I accidentally found his medicines. But Yuri was begging so hard, that I did not tell anyone about that, not even my husband. Until we cannot hide it anymore, we knew it was time to tell you the truth. 

We were all very sad when we knew about Yuri's situation, but you are the most emotional among us. You shouted loudly: Yuri you BAKA!!!! (idiot) and then you just ran away. From that day on, you have not came back, or returned to your home in Russia. We cannot find you anywhere. It's like you have vanished into thin air.

Yuri passed away two weeks after you disappeared. The funeral was held shortly afterwards. But you still did not appear.

After your disappearance, Yakov decided to move in your flat temporarily, cause he believes that you would come back one day. About a month later, you suddenly came back. When Yakov asked you what happened, you didn't say anything. You only said that you were practicing and you came home when you got tired. 

Yakov called to tell me you have came home, and we have decided not to tell you about Yuri, because we do not want you to feel sad. We decided that if you finally remember about Yuri, we would let you come here to find out the truth."

My tears began to fall. Yuri ... You left me... how could you do this to me…


	5. Chapter 5

"This is for you," said Yuri's mother, taking out a box from the desk drawer, "Yuri asked me to give you this before his death. Now that you're back, it's time for you have it."

"Mrs Kataski, I would like to be alone for a moment. Could you..." I tried so hard to stop my tears from falling. "I..."

"I understand. I will be downstairs, you can always come to talk to me." Yuri's mother hugged me again . "Don't be too sad. Yuri would not want to see you like that."

After Yuri's mother had left, I decided to let myself cry as hard as I want . I began to cry madly "Yuri! Why do you have to leave me? We have even taken our wedding photos, right? How can you leave me alone! Come back to me! Please..."

I don't know how long have I cried, I only knew that my voice has become hoarse, and my tears ran dried. I fell asleep holding the box Yuri had left me.

After I woke up, I plucks up my courage to open the box. On the top, there is a an USB, attached with a label 'to Victor'.

I borrowed Yuri's computer and inserted the USB. There is a short video clip inside. Yuri must have recorded it after he knew he is going to leave soon. My heart aches again...

"Victor ... When you are watching this, I am probably not here anymore. Although this sounded very old-fashioned, but it is still the truth.

Victor, thank you very much. I will never forget the moment you appeared at my home's onsen. You said: From today onwards, I am going to be your coach. That moment I nearly got a heart attack. You can never imagine what it feels like when the person that you have always idolized suddenly appeared at your home, and telld you that he is going to be your coach. This is really unbelievable.

The days that I have spent with you, are the happiest days of my life. Though it is really tiring that I have to run after you while you are riding a bicycle, I was still really happy. In my most frustrated time, it is you who cheered me up again. I often made a lot of mistakes because I am too nervous. But because of your company and encouragement, I am starting to grow up. Thank you, Victor. It 's so wonderful to have you in my life.

I don't know when did it start, my admiration for you had turned into love. At first, I never expected that you would respond to my feelings. I just wanted to be by your side. After all, we are both boys, I thought you were just considering me as a friend. Even if you look really serious when you said that after I got the gold medal we will get married, I just thought that you were joking. At last, even I did not get the gold medal, you actually proposed to me. Do you know how happy I was at that moment? You never failed to surprise me.

But, Victor, I'm sorry. I cannot fulfill my promise, I can't marry you. Shortly after you have proposed, I discovered that I had cancer. Maybe this is our destiny. Please forgive my selfishness. I did not tell you that I was sick. I would like to leave a good impression in your heart, not a dying one. Our wedding photos are really beautiful. Thank you for staying with me all along.

Victor, can I ask for a last request? After I died, please forget about me. I know this might take time, but still, please let go of me. I hope that you can find someone who loves you like I do. I know that deep down inside, you were always lonely. You must find a person who you could spend the rest of your life with. Unfortunately, that person just cannot be me.

Goodbye, Victor. I love you. "


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri ... You're so silly ... Why didn't you tell me that you're sick? I am your loved one, right? Why did you only share with me your happy moments, but not your worries? If I know that you are sick, I would face it with you, take good care of you, and fulfill a fiance's responsibility. But you ...

I started blaming myself. Why am I not by Yuri's side in the last two weeks of his life? I didn't even attend his funeral. The most important thing is, I have no memories of what I had been doing? How could I forget about everything? Victor, you're such a big idiot.

I watch the video again and again and my tears kept falling down... No ... I cannot be like this! I must stay strong. I believe that if Yuri is here, he would not want to see me like this. 

I put the USB back into the box and began to look at the other things. Inside the box, I found Yuri's glasses, a smaller box and a thick notebook. Opening the small box, there are two rings. One is our golden wedding ring and the other one is a platinum ring that I didn't recognize .

Before I remembered Yuri, I have always wondered why am I wearing a golden ring. I have tried to take it off, but it is stuck on my finger and I could not take it away. I gave up in the end, letting the ring to stay on my finger. It turns out that when I have been dreaming about Yuri and trying to find him, the evidence of our love is always here.

Putting down the rings, my attention turned to the thick notebook. I open it and on the first page, Yuri wrote in English: Yuri Katsuki's Diary. Did he wrote this In English so that I could read it?

I flipped to the next page:

{Vic... Victor appeared in the onsen?! That... That is not.. He stood up naked, reach out his hand and said to me: From today onwards, I am your coach." ... This is not true! Oh My God, please tell me that this is not a dream!!!!}

Yuri is always that cute ... Did I really gave him such a big surprise? But Yuri is like this. He would always be happy because of some minor things. But on the other hand, he would also be easily frustrated because of some minor incidents.

I continue to the next page.

{I really am too fat. The first thing that Victor said to me today is that I have to lose weight ... I'm so tired ... I thought he was going to jog with me... How did it turned to me chasing after him... Who is riding a bicycle... Although I am tired to death, but exercises are good for me... Right...? }

I then flipped to the middle of the diary:

{The game is on tomorrow... To be honest, I am really nervous about it ... If I failed, Victor must be very disappointed! He came all the way from Russia to Japan to become my coach. He had already sacrificed too much for me. I must not let him down. I, must, not. }

Yuri... So that's what you think? You are so silly. My sacrifices is nothing ... As long as it is for you ...

{How... Oh no... What am I going to do? I...think I have fallen in love with Victor... But I'm sure he is just considering me as his friend ... After all, we are both boys. And he is so popular among girls ... I must bury these feeling deep down in my heart forever.}


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri was in love with me this whole time? How could I not noticed before? If I could have known a little bit earlier, I would not need to try so hard to hide my feelings from him,

When did I started to fall for Yuri? In fact, I really can't tell. Was it when he was drunk and pole dancing? Was it when I saw him blushing so hard when he knew that I was going to become his coach? Was it the time we jog together? A lot of things had happened after I met Yuri. Every little thing we did was our precious memories. Unfortunately, I could only remember some fragments now.

The reason why I could not tell when did I started to fall for Yuri has nothing to do with my amnesia. When I try to think about it, it seem that I have always loved Yuri. Maybe that's why I went to Japan without saying a word.

In fact, I am quite sad that I forgot about my proposal to Yuri. I decided to look through the diary, and try to find the day that I proposed to Yuri.

{I cannot believe it... Victor ... He... He just asked me to marry him today?! I always thought that he wouldn't love me back. It turns out that Victor had always ... loved me ...too? Though we have exchanged the golden ring, when I gave the ring to Victor, I only considered it as a spell to increase my courage. When Victor was telling everyone that it is our engagement ring, I thought he was just joking. I can't believe he said to me today:

"Yuri, though we have already exchanged rings, but they were bought by you. I really want to tell you by myself. Katsuki Yuri, I love you! Since I met you, I felt the warmth that I have never felt before. It is you, who let me understand what love really is. But, Yuri, I will not ask you to be my boyfriend. Katsuki Yuri, I love you! Will you marry me?

When Victor suddenly knelt down in front of me, I was really shocked. It 's really wonderful to find out that the person you love also loves you back. It's like I am dreaming. I really want to punch myself to make sure that this is not a dream.

When I recovered from the shock, I have already said 'I do'. Victor told me that originally he wanted to buy me a diamond ring, but it seems a little weird for boys to wear a diamond ring. So he finally decided to buy me a platinum ring instead. I'm so lucky that he didn't actually get a diamond ring...

Although I don't know what the future will be like, the only thing I am certain is that from today onwards, I am Victor's fiance. Victor, I love you. }

So that's how I asked Yuri to marry me. It's a shame that I can not remember anything. Yuri, I'm sorry. I will try to remember our memories bit by bit based on your diary.

I turned to the last page of the diary. Yuri's handwriting became almost unreadable . Yuri must be trying very hard to write with his trembling hands.

{I think ... I'm going to die soon ... I do not have much time left..

After knowing that I was sick, Victor ran away. I don't think I could wait until Victor came back. In fact, the thing I worried about most is him... I hope that he could return home safely and find someone who loves him in the future.

Goodbye, Victor. }


	8. Chapter 8

I closed Yuri's diary and I suddenly decided something.

I stringed Yuri's rings using a necklace. Then, I took a last glance of Yuri's room and I know it's time for me to leave. Instead of sitting here and cry, I want to do something more meaningful.

"Mrs Katsuki," I went to the kitchen and said, "I'm leaving now. Thank you for taking care of me these days."

"Silly boy, I have considered you as my son since a long time ago." Yuri's mother smiled, "But you probably won't come back here again... Victor, Yuri's last wish is that you can find happiness. After you have left here, don't think about it anymore, forget about everything here and start a new life."

"Mrs Katsuki ... no ... mom... I'm sorry, I cannot promise to forget the things here, but I promise that I will live happily. Here is just like my home, only in here, I could feel the warmth of being home. "I laughed softly and continued, "Although I am going to leave temporarily, I will definitely come back. Would you cook  
Katsudon for me then?"

"I will always be here waiting for you to come home. Remember to call home from time time to time," said Yuri's mother, smiling," Since you've decided already, I'll respect your decision. "

After saying my farewell, I finally visited Yuri's grave for the first time.

"Yuri, I'm sorry that I am not by your side in the last days of your life. I'm sorry. I should not run away like that." I gently put down the three blue roses I have prepared (Note), I continued: "Yuri, I have watched the video you left me... I'm sorry, I cannot fulfill your request . These days, I have forgotten everything between you and me. And even now, I could not remember all of it. Days without you, I just kept practicing ice-skating every day, when I got tired, I go home and rest. Every day is the same. Yakov once said I was being too cold. This is probably because I have forgotten everything. My world used to be black and white. But since I met you, my world has gradually becoming more and more colourful. You helped me understand what love really is. Sorry, Yuri, I cannot promise to forget about you, I will try to remember our times together, and they will always be with me until the day we meet again. You are the most important person in my life. I believe that we will meet again in another life.

Note: The language of flowers of three blue roses : You are my deepest love, I hope that we will never forget this beautiful love story.

Afterwards:

After leaving the cemetery, I went to the bridge where Yuri and I used to jog. Nothing has changed. The scenery is still charming.

The scenery is the same, but my lover who used to be here with me is gone. But it doesn't matter. In the rest of my life, I will always be wearing the rings of Yuri. Then, I would re-visit the places we have been before. After I have finished, I would wear the rings and travel to other places. Though Yuri is gone, wearing our ring, it's just like Yuri is still by my side.

When you walk on the street someday, you might came across an old fool. He would talk to the rings hanging on his neck and giggle. Do not feel doubt, maybe that's me.

Yuri, until we meet again, wait for me. 

See you next level.

~Fin

Note: The next chapter is an extra chapter~ 


	9. Extras

I once said, after Yuri have got the gold medal, I will marry him. The thing is, as soon as I finished saying the sentence, I regretted immediately.

What if Yuri failed to get the gold medal? Oh no, what am I going to do?Although I have absolute confidence in Yuri, but winning the gold medal is still an uncertainty... Oh, Victor, you big idiot, you really have to fix your habit of saying random things when you get too high!!!!!

No... No... I don't care about this ... After the game ends, I am going to find an opportunity to confess to Yuri and ask him to marry me. Yes, that's decided. Haha, Yuri, just get ready to marry me!

However, I am with Yuri most of the time, and I really have to hurry up and start preparing. I would make Yuri drunk if necessary~ I love how he looks when he's drunk anyway. Then when we get back to Japan, I can propose to Yuri immediately.

That's how I began to prepare for the proposal. 

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

"Victor ~ ~ we go drink ~" Well, Yuri is definitely drunk now. "Victor~ go~ we ~ another"

Yuri looks really cute when he is drunk. Normally, he is so shy, but once he got drunk, he would take more initiative and hug me tight. Hehe~ I really want to push him down right here~ But I have got more important things to do, so I have to be patient.

Yuri fell asleep when we were heading back to the hotel, and that is exactly what I wanted. I put Yuri in bed and kissed him gently on the cheeks. I really need to marry this cute little guy as soon as possible.

I gently close the door behind me and decided to go back to the shop where Yuri bought the rings before.

"Hey, you come back again today?" The saleswoman said, "Your fiancé is not coming with you?"

"He's not my fiancé yet, but I'm going to propose to him, so I came here to buy a ring." I smiled and said, "Show me your most expensive diamond ring!"

"Um ..." The saleswoman hesitated, "No offence... but your lover is a boy, right? Would it be a little strange for a man to wear a diamond ring?"

"But he must be so lovely when he wears a diamond ring!" I thought for a second. "But you're right, it's a little bit strange for him to wear a diamond ring ... What other kinds of ring do you recommend?"

"Just a moment, please." The saleswoman went away for a while, "What about this? This is our latest model."

"Hm... it seems nothing's special ..."

After a long time, I came out of the shop empty-handed. Because this ring is for Yuri, I want the most perfect ring in the world.

After leaving the shop, I visited several different jewellery stores. Finally, I found a small shop and purchased the perfect ring for Yuri.

Holding the little box in my hand, I quietly returned to the hotel room. Great, Yuri is still sleeping.

"Be ~ my ~ coach ~ Victor" Yuri said in his sleep.

"Be my fiancé, Yuri."

 

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

After the game, I went back to Japan with Yuri.

"Victor, it seems that you never returned to Russia, is that alright?" Yuri said: "You seem to have left home for a really long time."

"Yuri~ you actually want me to go home? That's so cruel ~ I do not leave your side ~"

"Vic ...Victor! What are you talking about ?!" Yuri has become shy again. He checks turned bright red and it is so cute.

"Yuri, don't forget that you have not won the gold medal, so we must continue practicing." I whisper into Yuri's ears: "I will see you tonight at 7:00 in the ice skating rink."

"Victor, are you going out?"

"I have something to do ~" I laughed and said: "You must come tonight, or I would be really angry~"

"Yes! I... I'll be there!"

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

 

"Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"The live broadcast will start in 5 minutes ~"

"The above live broadcast is brought to you by the Nishigori sisters."

"Humph. What an idiot." Yurio.

"Are you jealous? It seems I have to do something ..." Otabek.

"Ahhhhhh~ Yuri~" Minami.

"Ahhhhh~ my nose is bleeding ~" Minako and Yuuko.

"Our son is finally getting married!!!!!" Yuri's parents.

"Shh ... Yuri is coming. We have to keep quiet and hide ourselves." Phichit said quietly while taking a selfie.

"Victor, are you there?" Yuri stepped into the skating rink which is pitch-dark, "Did he said that we are going to meet here? How come no one is here? Have I got the time wrong?...Hey, what it that?"

"Yuri,  
Put this on. I will appear after you have changed.  
Victor "

"It seems that I have seen it somewhere before..." Yuri murmured: "Oh, this is just like one of Victor's skating costumes ... but his was a purple one... Why do I have to put this on?

"Very good, Yuri had discovered the costume. Everything is going well." The Nishigori sisters.

"I must take a selfie with Yuri later!" Phichit.

After a few minutes, Yuri reappeared wearing the costume. "Victor, what is ..."

Sento una voce che piange lontano  
Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?

Suddenly, a familiar melody started playing, and at the same time, lights started to shine on the ice-skating rink. Yuri was greeted by Victor who is skating.

"Yuri, you've arrived?" I reached out to Yuri: "Can you practice double skating with me?"

Although Yuri looked really confused, but he still skated towards me.

"Victor, what is..." Yuri looked at me and asked.

"Shh ... don't speak." I said, "Would you like to finish this song with me?"

Although I have never practiced double skating with Yuri before, everything is so smooth . It seems that Yuri and I was made for each other.

The song gradually ends.

"Victor ... let go... of my hands...." Yuri said shyly.

"I will not let you go, Yuri," I said with a smile and kneel down in front of Yuri. "Yuri, though we have already exchanged rings, but they were bought by you. I really want to tell you by myself. Katsuki Yuri, I love you! Since I met you, I felt the warmth that I have never felt before. It is you, who let me understand what love really is. But, Yuri, I will not ask you to be my boyfriend. Katsuki Yuri, I love you! Will you marry me?"

"Victor ... I ..." Yuri blushed really hard.

"Hm? What is your answer?" I looked into Yuri's eyes.

"I do..." Yuri whispered.

"What? Can you speak louder?"

Yuri took a deep breath and shouted, "I do!!!!"

"Yuri, you cannot regret now~" I smiled and put the ring on Yuri's finger. I finally got to do what I have wanted. I kissed Yuri deeply on his lips. Yuri also kissed me back. His lips are so soft, maybe that's because I am always putting lip balm on him. Um... It feels so good. In fact ... I really want to push Yuri down on the ice immediately, but I cannot do this now. After all, there are children here watching.

"Woo~ ah~~" Minami.

"I can not !!!!!!" Minako and Yuuko started nose bleeding.

"Humph." Yurio.

"Um ..." Ottabek went into deep thoughts.

"Darling!!!!!! " Yuri's mother.

"Yuri, look over here !!!" Phichit took out his selfie stick.

"Okay, today's live broadcast is ending here!"

"Next ~"

"We will broadcast live their wedding ceremony~" The Nishigori sisters.

All of the lights in the skating rink was now on.

"Vic ... Victor! Why are they all here!!! Oh My God !!! That's really ~ ~" Yuri's face becomes even more red.

"Because I want to share our joy with everyone." I kissed Yuri again. "How do you like it?"

"Um ..." Yuri looked at me and said, "Victor ..."

"I love you." Yuri and Victor.

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

"Yuri~ Do you like the wedding ring I picked?" I planted a soft kiss on Yuri's hand . "I've been looking for a long time."

"I like it! As... As long as it's chosen by Victor~" Yuri's face turned red again.

"You know, after you were drunk that night, I went back to the shop we bought the golden rings and wanted to pick an engagement ring for you. But I couldn't find anything special there. At last, I found this ring in a small shop. Look, there are patterns of snowflakes on it. If I am not around, you can look at the ring and remember our love story which begins on the ice, " I said.

"Victor, you will not leave me, right?..."

"Why would I? You are the love of my life." I smiled sweetly, "Yuri. I. Love. You."

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a sequel now. I will also post it here once it's finished. Hope you guys like the story~


End file.
